HP Blooperz
by SilverDoe00
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Just random bloopers I wrote a long time ago and decided to put on here. Some are funny, some....well... I'll let you be the judge... All JKR's!


BLOOPERZ

BLOOPERZ

Scene: Dueling Club (take one)

Malfoy: Scared Potter?

Harry: _(voice high pitched) _You Wish!

Entire Cast: (laughing their heads off)

Chris: CUT!

(take two)

Draco: Scared Potter?

Harry: Yes! _(runs and hides behind a pillar)_

Chris: cut.

(take three)

Malfoy: Scared Potter?

Harry: uh…no!

Malfoy: Yes you are!

Harry: No I'm not!

Malfoy: yeah huh!

Harry: I've had enough of you Felton!

Takes out light sabers and they start fighting

_Director of Star Wars, George Lucas, comes onto the set_

George: Hey! Stop trying to steal my movie! _(runs off crying)_

Chris: Sorry George! to tom and Daniel Look what you guys did! _(runs after George)_

Tom and Daniel: _(exchange high-fives)_

Scene: Quidditch Game

Fred hits a bludger in opposite direction to where Harry is flying, chasing the snitch. A loud cry is heard in the background followed by a massive THWACK!

Fred: Tell you what, that didn't sound too good.

George: Ah, who cares? It was probably just an extra.

Producer: Anyone seen Chris?

Harry: _(stops flying and looks over at where the bludger went) _Yeah, he was over there. Ummm, guys, I don't think that was an extra.

Geoge: OMG, you killed Chris. Woo hoo, let's party!

Scene: Troll in the dungeons (take one)

Quirell: Know to ought you thought! Dungeons the in troll! Dungeons the in troll _(faints)_

Chris: CUT! Ian you said it backwards!

Ian: oops! Sorry!

(take four)

Quirell: Brittany Spears in the Dungeon! Brittany Spears in the Dungeon!

Thought you out to know. (_Faints)_

Everyone: AHHHHH! Brittany Spears! Run!!

Chris: Cut!

(take twelve)

Quirell: Toll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know.

_(he faints and falls on his back)_

Voldemort: You Idiot! You're smashing my face!

Quirell: oops! Sorry master- I mean…..oh….um…sorry Chris!

Chris: I know. You've told me that 12 times now.

Scene: Harry meets Malfoy (take one)

Draco: I'm Draco Malfoy

Harry: Buzz off you beep!!

Chris: Dan!!

Dan: Sorry

Draco: _(sits in a corner crying)_

Chris: _(does the same)_

(take two)

Malfoy: I'm Tom, Tom Felton

Chris: Tom!

Malfoy: I'm James, James Bond

Chris: EEERRRR

Malfoy: What?

Chris: Cut!

Malfoy: I'm Malfoy…UH….Lucius Malfoy?

Chris: I GIVE UP!!

Scene: Fat Lady

Fat Lady: Password?

Percy: Caput Draconis

Fat Lady: Nope

Percy: It is too Caput Draconis!

Fat Lady: No it's not

Chris: Cut! Yes it is!!

Fat Lady: Nuh Uh! It's fat lady is sexy!

Chris: No!

Fat Lady: Yes!

Chris: No!

Fat Lady: Yes!

Chris: Nope

Fat Lady: Yope

Chris: yope?

Fat Lady: Yup!

Chris: What the – wait a second, I'm fighting with a picture… oh gosh… water, please, some one get me water…. and an aspirin.

Scene: House Cup

Dumbledore: Now is say its time for a change of decoration. _(he snaps his fingers and blue drapes come down. Snaps again and yellow drapes come down, snaps again and green drapes come down._

Dumbledore: Freakin heck Chris, there darn things are broken again!

Scene: Troll Bogies

_Harry didn't wipe off the troll bogies from his wand yet. Teachers come in._

Snape: What the heck is on your wand Potter?

Harry: _(walks up to Snape) _You've been blessed with troll bogies! _(Harry wipes his wand off on Snape)_

Quirrel: I want to be blesses too!

Harry: You're not special enough!

Snape: (_sticks out his tongue at Quirrel)_

Ian: I quite! That's not fair!

Chris: Aye Aye Aye! I work with a bunch OF troll bogies!!

Scene: Potions class

Snape: Mr. Potter, our new _celebrity_. Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

Harry: Why are you asking me? You're supposed to be the teacher. Dummy.

Snape: Why you little son of a --

Chris: Alan!

Daniel: Well you're an -- hole Alan!

Chris: Daniel! Alan! Enough! Let's take 5 guys.

Scene: On the Hogwarts Express

_Ron is about to turn Scabbers yellow._

Hermione: Oh, are you going to do magic? Lets see it then.

Ron: Err- all right. _Clears his throat._ Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.

_Nothing happens._

Ron: _Hitting Scabbers. _You stupid, stupid rat! _Then he throws him out the window._

Daniel and Emma: _Laughing their heads off_

Chris: Cut! Rupert! That's the 3rd rat you've killed because of your temper. You need to clam down. How about some water?

Scene: At the Zoo

Duddley: Make him move.

Uncle Vernon: _tapping on the glass. _Move!

Snake: No! I don't want to! You meanies! Stop tapping on my glass!

Scene: Mail Time

_Harry goes to get the mail and finds a letter to him._

Harry: singing I just got a letter, I just got a letter, I just got a letter, wonder who its from! Chris: C….U….T!!

Scene: Snape and Quirell are talking

Quirell: Severus I…I…I..

Snape: You don't want me as your enemy Quirell.

Quirell: W…W…What do you mean?

Snape: You know perfectly well what I mean.

Quirell: _standing up straight now _Well I'm not scared of you Alan! _pushes Snape._

Alan: Why you—that's it Ian! They both are rolling on the floor fighting

Chris: to himself I'm not even gonna break this up. _Takes our a camera and does the works._

Scene: Flying lessonsHarry and Malfoy are on their broomsMalfoy: What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach? Harry: Give it back Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!

Malfoy: No you won't!

Harry: Yes I will!

Malfoy: No you won't!

Harry: That's it Felton!

_They attack each other still on their brooms._

Chris: Cut! Daniel, Tom, Enough!

Scene: Polyjuice Potion:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione drop their glasses

Chris: Hey you guys! That better have not been the set in my cupboard! I paid 50 for those cups!

Daniel: Chris, it wasn't dude! This set was in my trailer where you said they would be.

Chris: Oh, right then.

Oliver (George): Chris relax. You're getting to stresses. Besides, James and I already broke your good set, but we did replace them.

James: Yes, we found some that look just like your other ones at the dollar store.

Chris: AYYYYYYYY! I'm gonna kill you two! (Chris chases Oliver and James all over the set).

Scene: Destroyed Stuff

Harry: What happened to all my stuff?

Neville: I dunno, I found it like this.

Harry: (look_s around the room, then at Neville_) You little liar, you did this! (_harry jumps on Neville and starts to beat him up_).

Chris: Daniel! Stop it! What do you think you are doing?

Daniel: Just trying to get the facts Chris.

Chris: Let's take 5, and Daniel, read the stupid script again!

Scene: Car

Ron: Harry! Hold on Harry! (_leans over seats_) Grab my hand!

Harry: I'm trying! Your hand's all sweaty!

Ron: Oh, well, that's your fault isn't it? See ya Harry!

Daniel: (_cracking up_) Knock it off Rupert! Seriously give me a hand! I'm really slipping.

Chris: (_rushing over_) Both of you-knock-it-off! That-is-enough!

Rupert: Oh, we're sorry Chris, we had no idea.

Scene: Beginning

Harry: I can't let you out Hedwig, I'm not allowed to do magic our of school.

Hedwig: (whining)

Harry: oh, okay then (_throws cage and hedwig out the window_) you're free!

Chris: Cut! Daniel! I thought we had dealt with this kind of stuff during the last movie! Ay! Lets try that again shall we?

Scene: Weasley's House

Mrs. Weasley: Where haaavvve you been! Beds empty! No note! Car gone! – of course I don't blame you Harry- You could have died! You could have been seen!

Ron: They were starving him Mum.

Fred: Yeah, speaking of which, I'm quite hungry myself. Oi Chris! Those doughnuts come yet?

Chris: (_sighing_) no, not yet. Lets take 5 guys.

Scene: Floo Powder

Mrs. Weasley: All right then Ron, show him how it's done.

Ron: (_grabs powder, throws it in fire_) Diagon Alley!

Mrs. Weasley: You see Harry it's quite simple. (_harry grabs powder) _now remember to speak very clearly.

Harry: Disney Land! (_harry disappears)_.

Chris: (_running on set)_ Where the heck did Daniel go?

No one knows

At Disney Land: _Daniel is ridding all the rides and having a blast without his director! Hahahahahaha! _


End file.
